A stupid thing called love
by kickinitauthor
Summary: Eddie and Kim are close family friends. So what happens if Kim needs to stay with Eddie while their moms visit their dads in the army. And Kim meets all of Eddie's bad boy friend. What happens if the badest boy Jack Brewer also spends two months at Eddie. Summary sucks but I promise the plot is great!
1. Kim knows what she doing

**Ok, so after reading amazing fanfictions, I decided to give it a try. Please be honest and if you want you can give suggestions on some ideas for the story. Thanks and enjoy!**

Italics are the person's thoughts

_Kims P.O.V_:

_Damn, who texts you at 9:30 in the morning on a Saturday. I like my sleep!_ I picked up the phone to see a text from Edward Thomas Jones the third, to be exact. Also known as my neighbor, dojo buddy, extremely close family friend, and bad boy of Seaford High. But to me, he is Eddie.

**To Kim**

**From Eddie**

**My mom said for you to come over. Your mom already is over. They have some news they said.**

_Great, this should be good_. I put on my uggs, sweats, and sweatshirt and walked outside. The cold air brushed against my face, making my nose a light shade of pink in the 30 second walk to his house. Oh by the way, I'm Kim Crawford, but call me Kimmy or Kimberly and your dead. I'm 16. I go to Seaford High in California, where I'm know as goodie two-shoes, being that I'm a teacher's pet and get excellent grades. Plus I'm never late. I arrived at Eddie's house. I opened the door. There was Momma and Karen, Eddie's mom, standing in front of the couch. Eddie sat, elbows on knees, in the center of the couch. Elsie, his 4 year old sister, sat to his left adjusting the white and pink polka dot bow on her pink bunny named Lillie. I sat to the right of Eddie. Karen started speaking:

"So Kim...Eddie...Elsie. Mrs. Crawford and I have decided something. Your fathers have two more months in the US until they are deployed overseas again. So we thought we would visit them in Michigan for a their remaining two months here. Kim you will stay at our house for the next two months. Your mom and I dont want you home alone. Plus I trust you more with Elsie than Eddie", she said glancing over at Eddie.

"Mom I can take care of Elsie", he said trying to prove her wrong. I knew he doesn't have an issue with me staying, being that we are so close. But classic Edward always needs to be right.

Karen continued, "of course you are Eddie. Anyway Kim you may want to pack your stuff, we are leaving later tonight." She looked at Elsie. "Be good for Kim and Eddie". Elsie nodded and went back to fidgeting with the bow on the bunny. She glanced at Eddie. "No skipping school, no parties, take care of your sister." Eddie nodded. She nodded and went into the kitchen but stopped midway to the sound of Eddie's "eh em".

"yes Eddie?"

"Aren't you going to tell Kim anything?" he said with a confused look

She snickered. "I don't need to. Kim knows what she doing." And with that she walked away. Momma followed her. I stood up and smiled at Eddie. He Responded with a laugh and got up to get one out of the 3 guest rooms ready. I went back home and packed. _Two months with Edward and Elsa. This is should be interesting._

**Ok, I know its bad. I rewrote the opening like 3 times. When the story actually gets started it will get better, trust me. Anyway review please! Also any stories I should read? Maybe ill give some shoutouts? Anyway its 11:52 and I spent like an hour on this story. Night!**


	2. You Know Eddie?

**OMG! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. I woke if 31 notifications about them from FanFiction. Also I am aware the story seems a little lke So Cliché, but what happens is extremely different. I promise! Anyway onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

Person's thoughts in italics

Kim's P.O.V:

I immediately called Grace. She is my best friend, like a sister I never had.

"Grace, you will never believe who I'm staying with for two months," I said while packing

"Actually I can. Is it Mr Edward Thomas Jones the third and Miss. Elsa Jane Jones?" she responded with a slight laugh. She could tell I was shocked and going to ask how did she know so she explained.

"Eddie called Tara telling her everything.." Oh ya Tara and Eddie are dating. Tara came to the school this year and we automically became friends. She has some trust issues though due a boyfriend cheating on here. They have been dating for 6 months and still going strong. "..and so she called me asking if she should be worried that he's staying with a girl that's not here" she finished. See what I mean, trust issues.

"Ok well Eddie and we are friends, and I can't even imagine dating Mr. Edward" I heard a knock on my door. "Grace I got to go. Wish me luck". I set my phone on my bed and zipped my suitcase up. I expected Momma at the door, but instead some random dude was there. He had flowy brown hair. And his eyes. I was getting lost in them, but he began talking.

"Kim?" he asked.

"Yes and who are you? Why are you in my house? How did you ge-"

"First question: Im Jack, but call me Jackson and your dead"

I mumbled, "call me Kimmy or Kimberly and your dead"

"And Im in your house because Eddie sent me ov-"

I stopped him, "Wait you know Eddie?" He nodded. "You don't go to our school and what things does Eddie do out of school that allows him to meet new people?" I said with a confused look.

He smirked. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, his breathe making the hairs on my neck stick up. "Eddie does more things than you can imagine sweetheart." He moved back. "Now Eddie went to drop Elsie off at a friends house. He told me to come get you and something about your parents left." _Yes stupid, Im aware my mom left. Damn can he just make it a few words and leave._"So get your stuff and come on"

I groaned. He stood their leaning against the dorm frame, watching me like a hawk. "Do you mind?" I said frustrated. He stood still and smirked. I groaned again. I bent down to get grab my phone and charger when he started speaking again.

"So your staying with us for two months I hear", he said. I stood up, back still facing him questioning him. "Us? Im staying with Eddie and Elsie, not you."

"Oh contraire darling. Im staying with them too, as my mother is in jail and I have no father. So you shall also be staying with me." I quickly turned around. He finished with a smirk. He was satisfied with my expression and turn around and left, halfway down the stairs saying to hurry up. I grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs, to see him waiting by the door. He opened the door and walked out. I followed, but stopped to lock the door. _So now I have to deal with Mr. Edward, Miss Elsa, and Jackson. Might as well kill me now._

**I know its short. Ok so maybe if this gets more reviews today Ill update another chapter later, it will be longer. Thanks so much so far though. Im also gonna add a story a loved: So Cliché. I know you may think it sounded like that, but trust me the plots are way different when we actually get started. So Cliché is honestly the best fanfiction ive read, and I honestly want it to be a movie. So good read that! I also like Living with the Brewers, but its not a completed story yet. Anyway Thanks so much guys!**


	3. Lucky

**So I got like 5 reviews within like 2 hours! Thanks so much! I think for now every 10-20 reviews I will update, unless I really want to update (which will probably happen). Anyway onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

Italics are the person's thought

Jack's P.O.V (I know about time we change P.O.V's)

I opened the door to Eddie's. _Still gone, great I'll be alone with Miss Kimberly_. I got my phone I left on the counter and saw a text from Eddie. _Oh great_.

**To Jack**

**From Eddie**

**Hey. I dropped of Elsie and Tara asked me to come over, so I will be at her house for like 20 minutes. Don't torture Kim to much ;)**

Man this is kid is a trip. I love Eddie. I met him at a club. He was with Tara, who was my old neighbor. I went to say hi and we became great friends. I introduced him to my friends (Brett, Jerry, Milton and Jerry's girlfriend Mika). Milton has a girlfriend Julie, but we never see her as she is more a good girl and doesn't like our "bad boy influences". She annoys me and I was surprised when Milton asked her out, but hey he's happy so its all good. Brett and I are single, and the only ones in the group who are. But anyway back to Eddie. When I met him, I knew he was a "bad boy" or whatever crap you wanna call it. So we clicked instantly. Don't worry we aren't the bad boys that do drugs and that crap, more like clubs, drinking and that stuff.

Kim walked in. She kinda looks cute with the loose strands from her ponytail in her face. _Wait did I just say she looks...cute. Snap out of it Jack, your staring._ She looked at me, confused why I was staring and doing nothing.

"Well aren't you gonna help me? Like which guest room I'm in, since you probably took mine" she said frustrated with me. _This is gonna be a fun two months_.

"Your room is the yellow one, next to mine, the blue one. Unless you're an extreme girl and want pink pink and more pink!." I said mockingly. I grabbed chips from the cabinet and plopped myself on the couch.

"Ugh. Are you always like this, Jackson" she said popping the K. I whipped around and started walking towards. She backed away until she hit the wall. I could tell she was scared.

"We went over this…Kimmy," I said. Her eyes starting filling with anger. Those carmel colored eyes._ Snap out of it!_ I had trapped her to a wall and she didn't bother trying get out, knowing I would not let here get away. "Call me Jackson and you will be sorry." She nodded. I stepped back, our eyes still locked. After about 10 seconds, she looked down and went back to grab her suitcase. I went into the kitchen, hearing her footsteps go up and the door to her room shut.

*Time passes*

I went back to my spot on the couch and heard footsteps coming back downstairs. Kim walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. She sat at the other end of the other couch **(n/a: like those couches that form like a right angle)**. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence, I started talking:

"So how do you know Eddie, besides being neighbors?"

"Well we went to the same dojo and then it closed. We also go to school together and our dad's are in the army together. That's why I'm here actually, our moms went to visit them for two months until they leave overseas again. So I was actually fine staying here. Then I met you", she said with a smile. She looked back at the TV, but returned to the sound of my voice.

"You think I want you here. Now I got a goodie too-shoes in the house. And now Eddie will make sure your invited wherever we go. Not my idea of fun. Especially since its you". I sounded harsher than I intended and I could see a little bit of hurt in her eyes. Thank god my phone beeped so I didn't have to apologize, I hate apologizing for saying my true feelings. It was from Eddie.

**To Jack**

**From Eddie**

**The gang and I are going to the Lucky's. Meet us at 9:45. Tell Kim to come too. **

Joy. I texted him back.

**To Eddie**

**From Jack**

**Is Julie coming? Is Tara coming or does she have cheer. Is Mika coming? Actually ignore that, of course Mika's coming. **

Kim looked at me. "Who are you texting?".

"Eddie. What time is it?" My phone beeped.

**To Jack**

**From Eddie**

**No way in hell would Julie come, plus she is tutoring. Yes, Tara has cheer and of course Mika is coming. When does she not come? Just come**

I completely forget I asked what time it was. "Sorry Kim, what time is it again?"

"9:22. Why do you wan-"

"Just get dressed. We have to go to Lucky's", I said and she went upstairs to get changed.

***10 minutes pass***

"Kim Hurry up. We have to be there in 10 minutes" I yelled in frustration. _Damn she takes long_. She finally came downstairs. She was in black shorts, the ripped type, and a black and white stripe crop type **(N/A: links to the outfit at the end)**. I guess I was staring because she waved her hand in front of face. And when that didn't work she opened the door and yelled "come on Jackson". Then she sprinted before I could catch her and hopped in the car. _Smart girl_. I followed and put the keys in the car to start the car.

*time passes*

We finally got to Lucky's and there they all were waiting at the table **(N/A: The club looks like the club in Michael Jackson's music video for Blood on the dance floor, just more tables and an actually dance floor with lights)**. Eddie introduced Kim to everyone:

"So you already know Jack"

She mumbled, "Sadly".

"I heard that blondey", I said.

"You were meant to Brewer", she said looking back at Eddie.

"Anyway," he continued, "That's Brett, hes single", he said nudging his elbow to her stomach. I felt some sort of turning feeling in my stomach. I quickly stopped the feeling and focused back on Eddie.

"That's Jerry and Mika, the badass couple if you will. And that's Milton whose dating Julie who is an extreme goodie-goodie, but hey they love each other and that's what matters. And you of course know me, Eddie and IM dating Tara", he concluded.

"Yes Edward Thomas Jones the third, I know you and Tara Payton Collins are dating", she said giving him a light punch. They laughed. _Damn she and Eddie are closer than I thought. _For some reason she already was starting to annoy me a little. I could tell this is was going to be a long night.

**So the outfit Kim is wearing: ?BR=F21&Category=top_crop-tops&ProductID=2000052040&VariantID=**

**Also thanks SO much for all the reviews. I think if I get 10-20 more reviews I will upload another chapter, but maybe Ill upload another one tonight! Anyone this one was a little bit longer like you asked. I don't like writing super long chapters cuz then I try and make them long and end up leaving no cliffhangers and stuff. But anyway, review and favorite and follow please!**


	4. Im Not a girly girl

**Ok, so I have decided every 10 reviews gets a new chapter. So in order for the next chapter I need 24 reviews. But, for example, If I get 20 reviews I will upload 2 chapters, 30 reviews mean 3 chapters, etc. Oh and guess what! Austin Mahone asked me a question on ask! And he has clarified that's its his account. Im so excited! Ok onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

Italics are the person's thoughts

Jack's P.O.V:

We sat out our table at Lucky's and ordered our drinks and the gang asked for Kim to tell them about herself. Instead she gave a whole freaking biography about herself

"Well, my mom is Catherine and my dad is Joe. I go to Seaford High, and I am 16…" I lost on what she was saying but returned when someone asked if she had siblings. She hesitated a little.

"Well I mean… I kinda… Like-"

"Oh I like this song, lets dance," He said. No one except me noticed the _thank you_ kim mouthed to him. She was hiding something, and I HATE not knowing something.

Mika didn't feel when, so she and Jerry went home. But Brett, Eddie, and I didn't believe them. Hey Jerry and Mika have been dating for quite some time, we know what their doing. Kim can dance extremely well. Brett complimented her on her dancing kills and said she took dance when she was little, but stopped. After a while, Kim said she was going to go get a drink from the bar. Brett, Eddie and I went back to the table. I kept on eye on her. Sometimes real creeps are in here and she went alone. If anything happened to her we would all be dead. I snapped out of thoughts to Brett's talking.

"Dayum. She is hot. And she's cool. Plus she isn't one of those slutty girls who drool over us," he said. _ Did he really say..she is hot. And cool_?

"Like Donna and Lindsay, " Eddie muttered.

"Seriously dude, I kin-", He stopped when I got up.

"Where ya going Jack?" Eddie asked confused, but I didn't answer. I could tell they were watching me, but I didn't have time to answer.

Kim's P.O.V

I went to get a drink. No one came, so I knew to watch out for the hobos, drunks, and players. I had my back facing everyone, and stood waiting at the bar for the bartender to finish my drink. He went into the back because they had run out of the liquor. It was taking forever.

Suddenly I felt someone pull me back into their chest, and had an arm tightly around my stomach so I couldn't move. I stiffened and gasped could tell- it was a drunk. He reeked of alcohol and was probably 40 years old. He spun me around, his hands on my back. He began rubbing my back, moving his hands down slowly. When they reached my butt I tried to pull away. _So everyone sees this and no one helps. Assholes_.

"Hey, back off," someone said. That someone was Jack. The guy let go of me and turned to Jack. He was so drunk he could barely turn. Jack looked pissed, and the guy knew had no chance. So after mumbling something that no one could understand he left, tripping and falling all the way back to his table. Jack grabbed my arm and brought me back to the table.

"Eddie what time is it?" Jack asked firmly

"12:07, we should probably head back. I'm going to sleep over at Tara's. She couldn't come to Lucy's so im going back there. I need the car though so you gu-"

"Eddie! What the hell! We forgot about Elsie!" I yelled worried.

"Nah, we're good. The friend's mom dropped her off at my grandma's. Anyway like I was saying I need the car so you guys will be walking. Brett Im giving you a ride right?" Brett nodded.

We all walked out. Jack tossed Eddie the keys and put his hands in his pocket. It was awkward silence. I tried to think of a topic to talk about. _Ask him about himself stupid_. I spoke:

"So tell me about yourself?"

Jack's P.O.V:

Tell her about me. There's not much but ok if she asked.

"Umm well my mom is Paige and my dad is Luke, but he died when I was young. My mom is an addict ever since my dad died. I have an older brother whose 20 named Blake, we don't get along or talk. Umm and ya, that's my life for ya." She looked at me with blank eyes, no emotion. I could tell she was sorry she asked. Thank god Lucky's wasn't that far. I looked down at the road, kicking rocks along the way

"Thanks for saving me back there." She said looking up, those carmel colored eyes looking into mine so innocently.

"No problem, I mean I knew you wouldn't be able to take him down so som-"

"Excuse me?" she said shocked.

"Come on Kim. You know you couldn't take him down. I mean you didn't even try to esc-"

She stopped and stood ahead of me. _Damn when she is mad she looks kinda scary_.

"Look here Brewer! I could take him down. I'm a second degree black belt. Plus you don't know me so how the hell would you know?" I froze. "My point", she turned and continued walking

The next 5 minutes of walking were very simple: dead, awkward silence. And of course Eddie had to be sleeping over at Tara's, so it was just me and Kim.

We walked into the house. I went to get water and Kim plopped herself on the couch. I still wanted to know about the siblings issue at Lucky's. I checked the time. _Damn only 1:02 am. _I sat next to her on the couch.

"Kim?"

"Ya. Look Jack im sorry for flipping, its just I hate that since I'm a girl everyone expects me to be all girly and not fight. Like to be honest, I act more like a guy than a girl. I hate getting dressed up and acting all elegant and that shit. Anyway your question". Here goes nothing.

"Why did you hesitate talking when Mika asked if you have siblings?" She froze.

**OK so that the end and Im not going to update until I get 10 more reviews. But the more reviews the chapters you get. Ill still write the story, just not update until I get the reviews. But ya so Austin Mahone asked my a question. If you liked this question he said he would send and I love you. Out of 909 people he asked 100, and I was one of them! I honestly died. Anywho, review!**


	5. Nice try Jackson

**Ok so a lot of you said to continue. Im still not sure if I will, but if I delete it I will tell you the ending, so its not a mystery that no one will know. Oh and Austin noticed me again! Eek! Also this chapter is short, but has a cliffhanger. Also next chapter is extremely long and a lot of what you wont expect to happen. So review if you want more! Anyway onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**Italics are person's thoughts**

Kim's P.O.V

I couldn't believe he asked. I wasn't mad at him for asking, he had all right to. I was just shocked he did.

"If you don't want to tell me Kim, you don't have to"

"no, no its fine. Its just, "I paused, "its hard to talk about it without a lot of emotions coming. But umm. Im an only child, now at least. Umm you see." I turned to face him.

"I use to have an older brother. He was 13 years old then me, being that my parents conceived him when they were 15. But, um, his name was Alex. And he was the best brother ever. He loved having a younger sister and he always played with me, stood up for me, and he was…he was just perfect."

Jack's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kim had a brother…who died. That's why she hesitated. That's why Eddie saved her. I felt horrible for mentioning. I could see it was hard for her to talk about it. I didn't know what to do, So I went with the first idea in my head. I hugged her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, as we stood still on the couch. She returned my hugging, putting her arms around my neck tightly and nestling her head in my neck. I put my chin on her shoulder and rested my head next to hers. I could feel tears being absorbed into my shirt. I hugged her tighter. She was technically in my lap. I decided to ask Eddie tomorrow, instead of making her cry more. We stood still for the next 20 minutes.

After a while a stopped feeling tears go into my shirt and she had loosened her grip around my neck. I moved my head and saw her asleep. It was now 2:47 am. I decided I didn't want to sleep on the couch, nor would it be comfortable with a sleeping girl on top of me. Plus if the gang came over they would freak. I cant make them think I like a girl. Girls are good for one thing: sex. That's all they are good for. Everything else they mess up. And they believe in all that love crap. Love is a stupid thing, it doesn't exist.

I very carefully moved Kim to a position where I could then lift her up and carry her up to her room. She looked kind of cute sleeping, the loose strands of her hair in her perfectly toned face. I slowly and carefully, trying not to wake her up. I slipped my hand under her knees and my other hand around her back, her head learning on my shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Shh, go to sleep Kim." I whispered

She put her arms around my neck to help support herself from falling, which didn't do anything because when she fell back asleep her gripped loosened, leaving her arms slowly falling down from my neck down my chest to her lap. I walked upstairs, trying to avoid making any creeks. We finally go upstairs, but Eddie's house is huge, so I walked down the long hall to her room. The door was shut, so it took a while to open without dropping her. When I finally got the door open, I set her on the rocking chair so I could take the pillows off and get the sheet down so I could tuck her in.

I picked her back up from the rocking chair and set her in the bed, the covers coming to the ends of her crop top. She still hadn't changed. Oh well I wasn't doing that for her. I turned around only to stop at a feeling on my hand. I turned and saw her hand on top of mine, resting on the bed. I look at her again, still wondering what I was feeling. _Kiss her forehead stupid! Go away conscience._

I slowly started bending down. I was know a foot away…inches away….2 inches. Then she suddenly, but slowly turned over so she was facing the side. I stood up. I stared at her, well the back of here, for a minute or two before leaving. It was a long day and I need sleep. But before I texted Eddie, asking what happened to Kim's brother. I stared at the ceiling, reliving the moment that just took place in Kim's room and waiting for Eddie to respond.

Kim's P.O.V:

_Nice try Jackson_. And with that I closed my eyes and went back to sleep

**Oh Kim, playing a trick on Jack. He thinks she asleep when he goes to kiss her forehead, but nope she turns and leaves him hanging. Little twist ****. And what happened to Kim's brother? Also I asked for 10 reviews and you guys gave me 17! Almost two chapters. Anyway the more reviews the more chapters. Also maybe Ill let favorites and follows count for reviews. Anywho thanks, I know chapter was a tad short, but next will be very long and a LOT will happen, I mean a LOT. And you probably wont see it coming either. Anyway review, favorite and follow. Bye!**


	6. They are coming

**OK, so Im uploading a new chapter. This is pretty intense towards the end. This one is also lon. It also continues from last chapter with Jack in his room. Another 10 reviews for an update so I need 61 reviews! Thanks so much. But I would review a lot because there is a huge cliffhanger at the end. Also Im changing something: Its summer, so there is no school. I don't feel like writing school scenes, and they would be pointless because The gang and Eddie and Kim don't go to the same school. Anyway onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it  
Italics are person's thoughts**

Jack's P.O.V:

I cant believe I almost kissed her forehead. Ya it's a forehead but still. I texted Eddie asking about Kim's brother.

**TO Eddie  
From Jack****  
**

**Sorry to interrupt anything ;) But what happened to Kim's brother**

I laid on the bed for about 2 minutes, staring at the ceiling, until my phone went off.

**To Jack  
From Eddie**

**Please tell me you did not fucking ask her about why she hesitated at Mika's question**.

_Oh crap Jack, your dead._

**To Eddie+  
From Jack**

**I did, but she started crying and fell asleep. Now just tell me**

His response felt like the longest two minutes ever. And I definitely wasn't expecting his reply.

**To Jack  
From Eddie**

**Her brother Alex was 13 years old then her, parents were 15 when he was born. Since Kim and I have always known each other, I knew how close they were. Inseparable. When Alex was 24 he decided to join the army with his dad. Kim was 11. It was hard enough him being away, but when war broke out Alex got shot. And he died in action, but no one knew he died in action. So Kim's dad helped him get to safety to try and save him but Alex already died. So kim's dad came home early, with my dad too actually, and everyone was happy to see him, being that we couldn't call, email, etc. I was there too with Elsie. But he didn't come home with Alex and then other service mans came out. They were carrying Alex's coffin. It was horrible to see Catherine, Kim's mom, and Kim. It was upsetting for me too, he was like an older brother. But why the hell did you bring it up. You could have waited and asked me, ALONE.**

I froze. Kim's brother died in action, protecting our country, our families, and people. Protecting adults. And kids. Like me. I couldn't believe. I felt horrible for bringing it up now, but in all defense I didn't know. I responded

**To Eddie  
From Jack**

**Wow, I didn't expect that. Well im going to go to sleep. Don't have to much fun ;)**

**To Jack+  
From Eddie**

**Shut up asshole! **

And with that I put my phone down and went to sleep

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up. Last night was kind of a blur. I remember Alex…then crying…fell asleep…kissed. _Wait kiss?_ That's right! Jack kissed, well almost, me on the forehead. I could use that against him. I will use it when I need too.

I got up and realized I was still in my shorts and crop top. I changed into sweats and a sports bra. It was 7:02 in the morning, who would be up. Eddie certainly wouldn't be back. Mr. Jackson was probably sleeping. And I didn't care, I was coming right back up anyway. Just going down to get water. I walked downstairs and heard the tv on. _Probably still on from last night_. I walked into the kitchen, eyes glued to the fridge. I jumped at a sound of a voice

"May want to get a shirt on, Crawford."

I whipped around but hit jack's chest. I almost fell back, but he grabbed me by his putting his hands around his waist. He was literally right there. Like not even an inch away. I looked up into his eyes, our gaze locked. He spoke again

"Brett's coming over. Eddie and Tara are coming over later today and Jerry and Mika are meeting us Lucky's tonight", He said, our eyes still focused on each others.

"Umm, what about Elsie?", I said turning around and getting my water.

"Staying at her grandmother's again. We got it under control, believe it or not we have SOME responsibility, Kimmy", he smirked.

I groaned and walked back upstairs, only to hear his voice again.

"You forget your water your highness", he said sarcastically throwing the water at me.

I caught the water and met to my room to put on a loose shirt that fell off the shoulder. I took my hair out of its bun and plopped myself on my bed.

It was about 3:17 when I heard a knock on the door. Brett's here. After about 2 minutes, I could tell Jack wasn't going to get it, so I walked downstairs and opened the door. He smiled with a simple "Hey Kim". He walked in and sat on the couch.

I walked into the living room. NO jack. The kitchen. Still no jack.

"Brett," he looked at me, "Where is Jack?"

"He didn't tell you? He was running to the store cuz someone keeps drinking the water bottles." He finished with a slight laugh and a smile and returned to the screen. I sat down next to him. **(N/A: the bold is Brett speaking, the non-bold is Kim)**

"How long have you known Eddie"

"**Few years. Jack met him. Tara was Jack's old neighbor so he went to say HI, Eddie was there and they became friends. He introduced Eddie to the gang and Mika, and Julie. And that was it."**

"Oh. Jack didn't tell me that. Yet again he doesn't seem like he likes talking to me."

"**ah, I love Jack but he's a mysterious one. Plus you can always talk to Mika, Jerry and Me, plus Eddie obviously." **He paused. **"Hey what time is it?"**

"3:32, weren't Tara and Eddie going to come over?" That's what Jack told me at least, So I was lost as why they weren't it.

"**Ah they always say that, but they usually just meet up at Lucky's. Go get lunch, back to her house for a little fun, and Lucky's. They are serving dinner there today, so we are going early, leaving early."**

We talked for a while, and I decided I liked Brett. Not like dating, like friend. He was nice and funny, but he was kind of good looking. I didn't expect him to be as nice as he was actually, being a badboy. Usually bad boys are all badass and use girls, and hate everything. Its like being on your period 24/7.

"Oh shit, we have to get ready. Or you have to get ready. It's already 5:45, we have to be there at 6," he said standing up. He waited by the door while I got dressed. I put my hair in a messy bun with a light lip gloss. I put on a loose off the shoulder shirt and black leggings, with gray vans. I put a little silver bracelet and long neglace. **(N/A: outfit at the end). **Brett and I walked out and into the car.

We were the first to get to Lucky's which surprised me, being we were late. Then Jack came, closely followed my Mika and Jerry. 20 minutes later we were joined by Eddie and Tara. It was less awkward this time, being I knew Tara well and was now acquainted with everyone. _Damn nice vocab Kim. _

We sat at the table, and Jerry and Brett had a competition of who could drink the most shots without getting drunk. Jerry won by 12. Mika of course had to help him with any other drinks he took after. We sat around, talked, and danced for about 2 hours.

Then the most awkward thing happened. Blood on the Dance Floor by Michael Jackson game on and the girl who played "Susie" started dancing. ON JACK. It was exactly like the music video except Jack was Michael. Mike and I died laughing, while Tara sat in disgust. Tara doesn't really know how to take a joke **(N/A: if you watch the music video you will get it, so if you want a better sense of this scene I would look up the music video)**. When she left, Brett patted Jack on the back and whispered something. I assume it was something like "congrats" or "lucky" or some perverted comment I would prefer not to know.

The rest of our time at Lucky's was really fun. Eddie's grandmother was extremely nice and thought that since it was summer and Eddie had 2 people staying over for two months, she would let Elsie stay with her for 2 months. The catch was that we would come over twice every week for a couple of hours, and we were fine with that.

We all walked home and stopped at the park on the way there. It was 11:57. Tara decided to leave a little early, but didn't get walked home. I mean her house was literally down the street. Mika and I sat on the swings. Jerry pushed her while Brett sat in front of my on my still swing. Jack sat to the right of him and Eddie was a little to left of Mika next to Brett.

We talked about Lucky's, while Eddie was glued to his phone.

"Texting Tara?", I asked smirking at him**  
**

He looked worried. One thing about Eddie, he is really bad at hiding emotions. He looked at Jerry who stopped pushing Mika, then Jack and Brett.

"They are coming," he said.

Everyone went silent. Who are "they"? What is the issue with "they"?

**Kim's shirt: listing/120907928/oversized-dolman-sweater-off-sho ulder?utm_source=google&utm_medium=product_listing_promoted&utm_campaign=clothing_low&gclid=CKz6opuRhbkCFY2Z4AodqnoA9Q**

**Oooo, cliffhanger. So this chapter was suppose to be a lot longer, but I decided to break in two to give it some more suspension. Now if you want more review! It gets interesting and who they? What will happen and who will do what? You wont expect it. Also I kinda realized Milton wasn't in this chapter- so I think Milton is out of the story. Same with Julie. Sorry but I wrote a bunch of chapters already and realized Brett kind of replaced Milton in the gang. Sorry again. But anyway for the next chapter, review! Thanks so Much!**


	7. You suprised me

**Alright so I didn't get 10 reviews, but I got really close. So im going to update since I don't want the cliffhanger to last so long. Anyway onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

**Italics: person's thoughts**

Kim's P.O.V:

Who are they? I saw figures, and every stood up in a line, arms crossed. Jack was in the middle, you could tell he was the leader of the group. Mika stood next to jerry, him clutching her to protect her. I was next to Mika. I whispered to her:

"Who are they?"

She turned to face me, "Enemies. You know gangs, they have enemies. Well they are ours. They call themselves the "Black Dragons", their leather jackets with some voodoo ugly black dragon." She paused. I nodded as I understood. She faced me again and spoke:

"just be aware, sometimes it gets pretty physical. So you take Donna, I got Lindsay the blonde. You got the brunette. "

I nodded. I was gonna fight? The figures grew closer, and in a matter of seconds they were facing us. Mika whispered who was who, from left to right.

"That's Carson. Next to Casron is Donna and that's Frank, they are dating. To the right of Frank is Kai, and then Lindsay, also dating. **(N/A: Kai is not related to Jack, and Carson is not from the dojo, you have to forget the relations in the show)**. I nodded. How could someone date Frank and Kai though. Carson maybe, and that's stretching it, but Kai and Frank. NO. You could tell Kai was the leader, because he and Jack got in a huge argument **(N/A: Bold is Kai, non bold is Jack)**

"What is your issue Kai. If you think dating a slut makes you look cool it doesn't."

Kai's face was bright red. **"PLese jack. We know you say that so you get in Lindsay's pants. Its funny sometimes how confident you say the falsest things". **

Jack's jaw dropped, his arms still crossed. "Get in…that thing's pants. Well mom always said to give used things to the poor". Jack and the boys smirked, while Mika was still scared and I decided, for my life, to stay quiet. But Kai's face got bright red and I knew what was coming.

Without thinking I jumped in front of Jack and got a hard slap to the face. I fell backwards, but was caught by Jack. He looked worried, but pissed at the same time. I just smiled and turned to Kai, still smiling.

"**Why are you smiling? Who are you? When did you join?" .**

I walked towards him sending a scary death glare. He kept backing up. I stopped walking toward him and we were about a foot or two away.

"Im Kim Crawford, and I didn't join or whatever you wanna call it. But if I did join I join them. I mean who wants to be sluts and drunks. They never get anyway in life" I said smiling. I could tell the gang was smiling and laughing behind me to. I got distracted for a bit because of their laughs. That's when Kai decided to mess with me.

He threw a punch, but I turned to the side and grabbed his fist. "Kai, I could easily take you down. Don't bother trying. Just gonna humiliate you more."

"**You wanna go Crawford" **he said positive he could beat me stepping toward me. This guy is a trip.

"I would love to Kai. I'm in the mood to kick some ass." I said smirking. We took stance. We were about to start but then..

"Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-+  
Come on+  
You know im bad, Im bad/"

I turned. "What the hell Jerry?"

He stopped the music and smirked, Mika still in his grasp. "Come on, more dramatic and funny. I want it to be extra funny when Kai gets his ass whooped". I groaned. I looked at Jack, he looked scared, worried and lost. I mouthed _I'm fine_. He nodded, but I could tell he was still worried. Why would he care? He never talks to me and treats me like crap. Well, around the gang at least.

Frank and I took our fighting stance again, while Jerry decided to go with playing Bad. I swear that kids a freak, but I like him. **(N/A: I listened to Bad while typing this so I would do that to, its kinda fun just use the music video on his vevo so it's the same timing as me when I listened to it)**

We took out stance. When we said go we started circling. He kicked and I dodged. I looked around for play-ground object I could use. The monkey bars! I sprinted the monkey bars, him closely following. The gangs followed too. I lifted myself so i was on top of the bars, standing over Kai. He followed and we fought. He punched, I dodged. I kicked he dodged. I jumped off looking at my new object. the jungle set**. **

I climbed to the top. It was tall. Probably 20 feet. Kai was starting to get tired. I was also getting tired myself. He climbed up. I was holding onto the bars when he was still climbing. I swung my feet, kicking him right in the stomach. He let go of the bar, but still remained because he kept one arm firmly grasped. We climbed to the top both of us. He punched me and I dodged him. I punched and he grabbed my punched, but my kick set my hand free. He kicked me but I dodged it. But forgetting I was up high, I fell. I screamed afraid for the drop. I had my hands on my eyes the whole time. I was waited to fall on the ground, but it never happened. Instead I felt two arms grab me. I peeked out of my hands though the slot between my fingers.

There was Jack, smiling, holding me. I was still in some shock how this all happened within a 15 second time frame. We stared into each others eyes. Then Kai came down. Jack set me down and I hide behind him. Jack was ready to kill Kai, I could tell by his positions and eyes.

"Jack, I'm done fighting. I needed to get down somehow. I couldn't stay up there forever", he said explaining he wasn't trying to hurt me

"Id like it if you stayed up there forever," Jack mumbled.

Kai moved forward. "I heard that Brewer, but you better watch out. And for you Kim. Your good, but your not that good." He turned back to Jack. "until we meet again, Brewer and the gang. Watch out"

And with that Kai turned around, and his gang left. I put my hand to my cheek. Then Eddie, Jerry, and Mika walked over. Mika was steal in Jerry's grasp.

"Kim are you ok? Your cheek, its red. Why the hell did you jump in front of me. He could have seriously hurt you", Jack said looking at my cheek, back to my eyes. "Lets go you home" he said.

Jerry and Mika walked home, while Eddie went to the store to get some ice cream. My ankle started to hurt, but I ignored the pain. Jack and I were silent the whole way. I stared ahead, while he, with hands in his back pockets, at the ground.

We were 3 houses away from Eddie's house when I stopped dead in my tracks. My ankle was killing like a bitch. I looked at it and it was a tad swollen. Jack didn't notice I stopped, but when he noticed I was gone he looked panicked. He ran towards me and starting yelling on how "I should have told him" and shit.

"Look Jack, my ankle hurts like hell. So shut up!" I yelled. He went silent. He looked at my ankle. I tried walking, but I had to go very slow, and I mean very. It was just hard since it was rocky. I could tell Jack was getting annoyed with our slow pace. Finally he got so annoyed, he did the unexpected.

"Ugh screw this. I cant walk this slow, " and with that and he picked me up. I put my arms around his neck. He walked, eyes glued ahead, while I stared at his face trying to figure him out. One moment he hates me and the other he is nice and actually cares. He opened the door to the house and carried me upstairs to my room, just like the night before. He set me down and sat at the end of my bed. He examined my ankle. Without saying anything, he went downstairs.

I thought he just left, but shortly after he came up with ice. He told me to keep it on for the night and I would be good tomorrow. And with that he stood up, put his hands in his back pockets and said goodnight. He stopped at the door.

"Kim?"

"ya, " I replied

"Your not to bad at karate. You definitely surprised me," he said, completing it with a smirk and smile. I smiled back. He turned off the lights and left. And with that, I fell asleep, still confused on his actions.

**Ok so that chapter was kind of short, but I'm trying to make the chapters not too long. That way all the good stuff wont all get over with in the beginning. Also based on what I want the ending to be I think there will be a sequel. But first would you read the sequel? Also review. I need 10 more reviews for an update. Next chapter will also have some drama. So ya review, favorite, follow and thanks!**


	8. Give me my Phone and Lindsay

**I got 11 more reviews! Thanks! I need another 10 more next chapter. Also my friend made an autin mahone fanpage on twitter, so go follow her! Its AustinFanpage74 I think. There should be like 9-16 tweets I think. This chapter took forever because Demi and Niall had a HUGE fight so I was focused on that. Lol. Anyway onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin I; Italics are person's thoughts**

Jack's P.O.V:

I woke up and went downstairs. Eddie was already awake, but he was leaving soon. And no, for once it wasn't for Tara. It was for Elsie. Brett, Jerry, and Mika were coming over later so I went to the store. I yelled to Kim to tell her I was leaving. I wasn't sure if she heard me so I left a note on the counter. I got on my motorcycle and headed to the store.

I got to the store and bought a few drinks and snacks. Damn if Kim picks to watch one more freaking romance movie, I will puke. I was at the register when I saw Lindsay. Oh how she disgusts me. But she wasn't with Kai. She was alone. She came up to me.

"Hi, Jack! How are you handsome?" She said winking

"What do you want Lindsay, " She always on my damn case. I can't stand her.

"Whose that girl? Why is she with you? She's not even that good looking. I'm like god compared to her looks", She said looking down at her nails.

"She's more beautiful than you will ever be. Same with Mika, Julie and Tara." I said getting the grocery bags and walking away. She stopped right in front of me.

"What the hell Lindsay!" Now I was just getting annoyed.

"tell her to watch out. If Donna and I ever see her alone, she should run. And she may do karate and that shit, but trust me, Donna and I always come prepared" and with that she blew a kiss and turned around, walking through the automatic doors. I stood there. What would happen if they found her alone? I quickly remembered the park scene, Kim and Kai. Donna and Lindsay would have no chance. I wasn't worried anymore, or wasn't that worried.

I got back and walked into the house and heard laughing. Jerry and Mika? I set the groceries on the counter and walked into the family room. Brett…Kim. Brett was basically on top of her, tickling her and she was squirming.

"eh em" I said. Brett turned around, his face red but smiling. I could tell what he was thinking. No, Brett I'm not jealous I thought to myself.

Kim's P.O.V:

Screw my life. Of course Jack's sees Brett technically on top of me tickling me. Well this is going to be awkward. Brett was smiling. I didn't know why. I moved over and offered Jack a seat where I was. He sat next to Brett, and I sat at the other couch. We sat in awkward silence. Thank god Mika and Jerry came within 5 minutes. Eddie was going to be at his grandmother's for a while. He wasn't getting back till like 10.

Mika and I convinced the guys to watch titanic. Mika sat next to Jerry, head on shoulder and his arm around her. Mika and I cried, Brett just stood without emotion. Jerry was a little tearing and Jack of course was on his phone texting. I walked up to Jack and snatched his phone.

"What the hell Kim, " He screamed. He stood up, all eyes on us.

"Watch the damn movie, its almost over." I said still holding his phone

"No I hate romance and chick flicks and all that shit, " he yelled trying to snatch his phone.

"Well then you aren't getting this back," I sprinted upstairs. HE followed me. I heard Jerry and Brett laugh, and someone; pretty sure it was Mika, say "oh young love". Young love? With Jack? Oh hell no. I ran up to my room and stupid me I forgot to lock the door. So Jack corned me to a corner. Just like when I called him Jackson. I breathed heavily. We stared into each others eyes, our gazed were locked.

Our position didn't help any sexual tension that was there. It was like in the movies where the guy traps the girl against the wall and they start swallowing each other. Then the weirdest thing happened.

We starting leaning in, both of us at the exact same time. I realized this was my opportunity to escape. Our lips literally a cm away and I really quickly snuck under his arm and jumped on the bed. He kinda smiled, and he thought I didn't see.

"Kim," he said walking closer, "please give me my phone back"

I groaned and he smirked knowing he won. I handed him the phone and he helped me up. I walked downstairs and sat back on the couch where I was sitting. It was now 9:48. Eddie should be home soon.

I noticed we ran out of drinks and snacks, so I said I would go to the store and get some snacks. Jack looked worried for some reason. I don't know why but he did.

I walked out of the house and almost there, I saw Eddie coming home. He stopped and rolled down his window.

"Where ya going Kim? And why so late and by yourself?" he asked, occasionally looking back at his phone to respond to someone. Tara probably.

"Im fine Eddie. I will back at 10:10 at the latest. Im just getting chips and drinks, it is not going to take that long" I said easing his worried facial express

"True. But if you see any of…them, just make them not see you ok?" I nodded and he drove off.

I got all my stuff and starting walking back home. It was 10:03. Ill be back in time. I heard laughing, two girls. They sounded drunk. They sounded familiar. I saw their figures coming closer. OH crap. They weren't drunk, but I knew who they were.

Lindsay and Donna.

"Hello there. Kimmy,"she said in a bitchy attitude.

"what do you want Lindsay?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to waste time on them.

"oh nothing." She paused and starting walking around me in circles. They started attacking me. And next, I could only see black. I hoped someone would notice I was missing and save me. And fast.

**So what will happen? Another 10 reviews to find out! Ik it's a little short, but its ok. Also follow AustinFanpage74 on twitter, shes a friend so I told her id help her out. Anyway bye!**


	9. We need to talk

**Ok so this chapter took forever to write because I was also watching Michael Jackson. I know IVe mentioned him a lot, I realized I like a lot of his music. Im kinda upset I will never see him perform. But now im determined to see Justin Bieber and Austin Mahone, and One direction. Im a fan girl for singing teen boys, but who isn't. Plus I was busy and then VMA's came and field hockey pre season. Austin Won a VMA and I was happy that Same Love won too. I support gay rights. But miley performance. No words. Also my friend said she got one new follower, so Im gonna have it be 5 new twitter followers and 10 reviews- 1 or 2 chapters, depending on the length of the first chapter. So that will get either one long chapter or two shorter ones. Anyone onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It; Italics: person's thoughts**

Jack's P.O.V:

It was 10:15 and Kim still wasn't home. I was getting worried. Eddie said no to worry and that she would be able to handle herself. I had not doubt she could, but still it shouldn't take this long unless she was getting an insane amount of stuff. IT doesn't take this long to get 3 packs of drinks and sodas and 3 bags of chips.

It was now 10:36. No Kim. Jerry and Mika left and said if they saw Kim coming back they would text us. No text. Brett left shortly after. Eddie and I were starting to get worried. I was afraid. What if she was taken or hurt, or worse. Killed. I quickly grabbed my phone and skateboard.

"Eddie, Im going to look for her. You can go to sleep, but answer your phone if I call."

HE nodded and went upstairs. He wont answer, he sleeps and nothing wakes him up. I mean nothing. I tried pouring water while Brett blew a blow horn right in his ear, that didn't make him up. It barely made him move. But if he doesn't answer ill kick his ass.

I walked to the store and saw it was closed. She cant be in there but she wasn't anywhere on the way here. The Back Road! She probably took the Back Road, its saves time.

I quickly sprinted to the back road. I stopped, my heart sank and I tried to hold back my anger. Lindsay and Donna were literally beating Kim. They were hitting her with their purses, which doesn't sound painful but trust me they are like bricks. They kicked her and pulled her hair. Kim had a few bruises, but nothing major. I ran over. I grabbed Lindsay by the waist and threw her off, she hit hard on the ground. Donna immediately backed up and they ran off.

Kim sat there, clutching her legs to her chest. I lifted her so she was sitting up. She obviously didn't know it was me because she started screaming let me go.

"Kim. Kim. KIM! It's me Jack. How did they do this? Why did the-" I stopped.

She was staring at me, crying and in pain. She clutched the color of my shirt tighter.

"They saw me and when I…I…I turned to Lindsay, Don-Donna atta-attacked me," she said, quickly dugging her head in. She explained how Donna hit her in the head and then they got her down.

I lifted her up, my shirt still absorbing her tears. I carried her bridal style, her head sitting in the crook of my neck. I carried her all the way home, without any words said.

We got the house and Kim was asleep. I opened the door and carried her to her room. I set her down on the bed. She slightly woke up as I was exiting.

"Jack?", she said weakly. I nodded

"Im scared. Will you stay with me?"

IF the guys catch me Im dead, so they better not. I nodded and slipped into the bed, on the other side. She turned to face me. WE stared into each other's eyes. Those carmel eyes. She blinked, and put her head on my shoulder. And we soon fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. The beating vision was haunting me. I pat the bend to feel Kim. I felt nothing. I quickly shot up and yelled Kim, but a soft yell. She turned quickly.

"what?" she said rubbing her eyes, still sleepy.

"nothing", I responded laying back down on my bed. I put my arm over he side, tight enough so I would know if she left. I will not let that happen again. I hate them. I despise them. I will kill them.

Kim's P.O.V:

I woke up to a silent laughter. I felt flesh on my stomach. I turned to my side, slowly, and saw Jack. I screamed and jumped, causing my to fall of the bed and land on someone. My scream instantly made Jack sit up and look worriedly. Then I fell and he shot a glare. I was sitting on Brody. Well technically I fell which made me fall on Brody, but I looked like I was sitting.

"Why are you in my room?" I yelled. He sent his best "are you kidding you don't remember" look, his head tilted to the side, and I remembered. I was attacked, I was scared, he stayed with me and then this mess of shit happened.

"So, " Brody said with a pause, "What were you guys doing". He helped me up and stood up, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

We explained the whole story to Brody, who looked ready to kill someone.

"Those bitches. I tell you I will fucking kill them. Why cant they leave us alone. Its been 2 years. Next time I see Lindsay and Donna, or any of them, I will beat the fuc-"

"What happened two years ago" I said cutting him off. Brody and Jack stared at me, motionless and with no emotion. I gave my best "well" look and Jack looked down. It must have been bad. Two years ago. They would have been 14. What could they do at 14.

Jack spoke. "Umm. I kinda…umm…," He looked down. Brody was looking down too, I could tell he was regretting what he said.

"Well, " I said reminding them I was waiting for my answer.

"Its none of your business Kim! Learn to stay out of my life!" Jack screamed. He walked to the door and turned around. "And next time don't be a scared bitch and actually fight." He slammed the door. A chill went down my spine and I straightened up to the sound of the slam. I breathed in, trying to hold back the tears. Brody looked at me. I looked down, staring at my feet. He called me a scared bitch. He was so nice the other day and now, now he says im a scared bitch. I beat Kai, and I didn't know what was happening. Plus it was two to one and. He called me a scared bitch.

"Kim. Kim" I looked up Brody. He was close to her, his arms on her shoulder.

"Its nothing. It was just a fight and Jack injured Kai badly. It doesn't matter, " he said in a soothing tone.

I nodded. Brody and I locked gazes. It felt awkward to be honest. I mean Brody and I never had any sexual tension, just Jack and I but it was barely anything. Brody and I were only friends, and we both knew that. His hands dropped to my waist. I stiffened. He could see I was a little awkward about it, and he looked down, dropping his hands. He put his hands in his back pockets. He looked up.

"I'm gonna…um…check on Jack", he said putting his hand behind his neck, flexing his muscles. Honestly all the guys were ripped, I'm not gonna lie. I nodded and he left. I stood still for a minute or so before exiting my room to head downstairs.

Brody's P.O.V:

Awkward with a capital awkward. Not only did Jack see Kim on me, but then he got pissed and left. I needed to talk to Jack. I knocked on his door and he opened.

"Yes?"

"we need to talk" I said walking in **(N/A: Bold is Jack, non bold is Brody)**

**You didn't need to bring it up**

I didn't think she would ask

**Didn't think she would ask? What the hell. When you say something like that of course shes gonna want to know. She needs to know everything all the ti-**

I was now very close to him, his breath becoming heavier. I continued:

"She is just trying to be our friend Jackson. And if you cant see that then your blind. Look she is gonna be with us for two months, most of summer and you need to deal with that. But if your to blind and let a cloth of stupidity cover your eyes and let you not see past the real thing, the truth, then im sorry for you. Why cant you just accept her. Because if you wont, then I will most definitely let her be accepted by me, and the group. But that's already done."

I stepped back and walked out, leaving Jack standing there. I don't know why I got so pissed. I mean the story is nothing bad. Kai and Jack just got in a bad fight and Kai got seriously hurt. I walked downstairs to met Kim and Eddie.

Jack's P.O.V:

Brody. What happened to him. He got all defensive. I see the way he looks at her. I think he may have some feelings for her. I cant say that I'm jealous, just not happy. Brody is a great guy.

I plopped back on my bed staring at the ceiling, hands behind my head. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Kim's head peaked out, and she came in. She sat on the end of the bed.

"We need to talk", she said.

Oh god.

**OK well that was it. Im kinda trying to figure out what do with this story cuz I just keep having ideas for a sequel. But ill try. Also school starts Tuesday so I may not update for a while. Its 8****th**** grade year so I want to do really well, so if I don't update for a long time don't get mad. I will try my best. Anyway thanks so much!**


End file.
